Husband Hunting Game
by angel seiran29
Summary: Amu played a game with her father,the leader of the wealthiest family in japan.but it was no ordinary game,she was asked to pick and FIND the 3 men that his father has chosen for her after 12 years of searching,how will she find them? who will she choose?


CHAPTER 1: THE HUSBAND HUNTING GAME

**~ Another story… I hope that you will enjoy reading it.. the main explanation for this story will be seen on the next chapter. So don't worry if you don't get the flow of the story at first…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither shugo chara nor Hanasakeru seishounen.**

**

* * *

**

**THE HUSBAND HUNTING GAME**

" Amu, let's have a game, it is no ordinary game."

"How come it is no ordinary?"- Amu asked.

" because it is a responsibility that only you could do and your future and our family's future is at stake."

" But what kind of game is it?"

" It is a husband finding game. They are men that I picked after 12 long years of searching. If you think that this will be an ordinary choosing among the candidates that I have chosen, you're wrong. You must find these three and you must choose among them."

" But how will I know that it was them at the first place?"

" Don't worry, you will feel it because these young men are no ordinary, they are the finest among the finest. They possess the brilliance of gemstones that would fascinate any human . You may be attracted with their looks and personality. Their presence will lead you to them. Amu, don't worry it's still up to you if you will participate in this game. I will not force you to if you don't want to."- Amu's father explained.

Amu takes a while to think about it.

" I understand, dad. I'll play in your game."- Amu replied.

" Oi, Amu, are you sure about this? It's okay of you really don't want to."- Ikuto whispered from her back.

" it's okay Ikuto, I think it's interesting and besides all those details about the husband candidates that dad compiled will be a waste if I don't participate right?"- Amu replied while having a sweet smile on her face.

" well then, it seems that it was your decision. Amu. Please leave the room for a while, I will talk with Ikuto- kun for a moment.

" Okay dad, I understand."

Ikuto and Mr. Hinamori looked as Amu went outside the room.

" Like what you heard Ikuto- kun, I will be playing a husband hunting game with Amu. It's not because I don't trust Amu but I want to ensure her safety. That's why, Ikuto-kun. I will also have a deal with you. As the leader of Tsukiyomi group, one of the most trusted and powerful group that is tied up with the Hinamori Group. I am hoping for your cooperation and protect Amu until she chooses the man that she will be marrying in the Husband Hunting Game. After she chooses her long- live partner, our deal will also be terminated. I am asking you neither as a family friend nor the childhood friend of my daughter but as the leader of the Tsukiyomi Group. So are you willing to take this responsibility, Tsukiyomi- san?"

" With all do respect and honor, I will gladly accept it."- Ikuto replied..

After a month…..

" Awwww… this husband hunting game is more hard than I thought. I am lucky that Ikuto is here to be with me. Come on let's just eat at the ice cream parlor."- amu said while grabbing Ikuto's wrist.

" Oi Amu, remember, I am not the one who choose to play this game right? I am just here to protect you and make sure that you will always be safe."- Ikuto said while being dragged by Amu in the ice cream Parlor."

When they entered the door of the store, Amu bumped on to a guy. She immediately looks up and apologizes.

" Sorry, I was l-looking the other way….."

" are you alright Amu?"-Ikuto asked being concerned but he noticed that Amu seemed not to be listening to him because her eyes are glued to that guy with a golden yellow hair and crystal yellow eyes.

" I'm also not paying any attention while walking, my apologies, miss."- he also apologized while giving her a princely smile.

"What happened to Amu she seemed to be frozen at her position."- Ikuto thought.

" Mustafa…" she muttered. While hugging the guy with a purple hair.

" Mustafa?"- Ikuto asked in a very questionable look.

" Mustafa? Don't tell me Mustafa, the leopard that Amu had ever loved since childhood. But how can that be Mustafa is a _Leopard _and this is a human."- Ikuto thought.

" Amu, are you alright? There's no way that he can be Mustafa."

" No, Ikuto, he is Mustafa. I thought that I will never be able to meet him again but here he is standing in f- "- Amu's explanation was interrupted when the guy with a purple hair and she referred as Mustafa is no longer standing in front of her.

" Come on Amu, you're just hallucinating. He is not Mustafa."

" No, _he is_ Mustafa. His soul was reincarnated to the identity of that man. Didn't you see his eyes they are lavender and only Mustafa has those kind of eyes that' s why he is my Mustafa, the Mustafa that I have loved more than anyone else."

" Now that you mentioned it. You're right, he's eyes are the same as Mustafa's."

" Ne, Ikuto. Who is that guy?"

" I don't know but I will find out."- he said in a serious voice.

" I'll make sure to know who are the men that might take my beloved Amu from me."- Ikuto thought.

" Let me handle this Amu, I think it will be better if you will go home for the moment."- Ikuto told Amu having his sweetest voice he could ever give.

Time Skip: the next day at Ikuto's Office. 1:00 pm.

" Yoru, you know that there are many responsibilities that I need to do as the leader of the Tsukiyomi group of companies. I need you to protect Amu in my absence. You will be her personal body guard because you are the only one I can trust."

" No problem…~nya."- the boy with a purple hair and sapphire eyes the same as Ikuto's.

The two of them are like twins but there are differences at their age and height. Ikuto is 5 years older than Yoru, he has the same age as Amu, 15 and Ikuto is taller and manlier than him.

" It must be tough to be the leader of your company and family at such a young age ~ nya! You're only 20 years old."- yoru said.

" it's not that hard but I need to balance my time between Amu and handling the Tsukiyomi Group that's why I'm asking for your help."

" I already said it's no problem ~nya. If it's you, I will do anything because I owe you my life ~nya!"

" Thanks Yoru. By the way, did you found the files I asked you to look for about the man with golden eyes and hair?"

" Of course~ nya! Here it is."- Yoru said while handling Ikuto a brown folder.

" Hotori… Hotori Tadase?" the youngest son of the leader of the Hotori Group of companies. They have their main company and own properties in Europe.

" I also handed Amu a copy of this information~nya! I did a very nice job did I ? – Yoru said being confident on what he has done.

" What? You handed the copy of this information to Amu? Amu might be in danger. Even though he looks like a prince, according to this, she has been switching girlfriends time to time and when he doesn't want his current girl, he just dump them causing 3 girls to suicide, 2 months ago."

" I don't have any idea~ nya. Sorry Ikuto."- Yoru said while bowing his head asking forgiveness from Ikuto.

" We cannot do something to stop Amu now, she might be at his apartment right now. Come on Yoru. We are going to get Amu."- Ikuto said having a voice with authority.

" I understand~ nya. The car is already parked in front of Easter ~ nya.!"- Yoru said while leading Ikuto outside the office.

On the Other hand,

Amu was waiting Tadase in front of her apartment. And when he arrives,

" Welcome Home. " – Amu said having a smile on her face. "Have we met somewhere before?"- he replied like completely forgot what happened at the ice cream parlor.

" I've known you for a long time."- she replied.

" I'm sure you have the wrong person." He replied coldly. Completely different from the man she met the day before.

" You know me as well. You've merely forgotten."- she said still having a smile on her face. Suddenly, Tadase look back at her.

"I'd like to call you by your other name, may I ?"- she asked.

" What name?"

" Mustafa." – she replied.

" a pleasant sounding name. but I'm afraid I have no recollection of hearing such a name.

"It's the name of the Leopard whom I loved. He is inside you right now."- she explained.

" I have no interest in your religion."- he replied.

" But it is not my religion… you ARE Mustafa, so please remember, try to remember."-Amu said hoping that he will accept to be her Mustafa.

Amu followed Tadase inside his Apartment.

" I believe that Mustafa is reincarnated in you. So please remember." She said while looking tadase in the eye.

" I know a little about in carnation but this is the first time I've heard such a tribal- like belief."

" It's the belief in Givoli. Maria talked to me about it often."

"Maria?"

" She's someone dear to 's a Caribbean native and is like a mother to me."

" I've heard some stories about Mr. Hinamori, hiding his one and only daughter on an island in the Caribbean."

" so you really do know!"

" everyone in business knows about it. Hotori Group is actually a division of Hinamori."

" Because of the power being a HInamori is the reason you are here right now."

" That's a lie."

" An industrialist who is swayed by private quibbles invites destruction upon himself. Even a child like me knows that. There's no way you don't know that."

" This girl…." He thought.

" so even if I get angry at you, Hotori's stance in Hinamori will not change?"

" Of course not."

" Then my name is Hotori, Hotori Tadase. It's not Mustafa."

" you don't like being called Mustafa?"

" Well, it isn't very pleasant."

" Then I will stop calling you that."

" I also need to wait because before, it also took me months to be friend with Mustafa."- Amu thought.

" What is it?"- Tadase asked.

Suddenly, a woman barged at the door ofTadae's apartment. Yelling…

" Tadase! Let's die together!"- while carrying a gun pointing at Tadase.

" No!"- amu yelled why hugging Tadase seating at the couch.

" Get out of the way! This has nothing to do with you!"- the woman said.

" stay back, amu, she's right. This has nothing to do with you."- Tadase said in avery calm voice.

" Where did you go with Kodachi Kuno yesterday?"- she asked while still pointing the gun at Tadase.

" I also know about the others. I hired someone to investigate you!"- she continued.

" why? Tadase, Why? Even though we love each other very much." She said while tears are coming down from her eyes.

" I don't recall telling you that I loved you. I know I wouldn't have. Because I've never fallen in love with anyone before."

" Please, just say it. I don't care if it's a lie! Just tell me you love me!"

" No, can't you see that he doesn't love you?" Amu thought.

Tadase put his hand at the shoulder of the woman and said.

" Sorry, I cannot fulfill that request, Saaya."

" I'll kill you! We'll die together!"

" Shoot if you want. But I don't want to die with you. When I die, I want to die alone. I'm not going to indulge your egoistic sentimentalism."- he replied confidentally.

" There's a strange beauty in his arrogance. But there's sadness. That's right, it's the same feeling when I first met Ikuto"- Amu thought.

" Please decide. Am I the one who will die or you?"- he continued.

" Go ahead, Saaya." The moment Ikuto said this, Saaya aimed at her head and ready to fire the gun anytime then suddenly, Amu snatched the gun away from her.

After a moment, Ikuto, Yoru and Ikuto's body guard arrived, holding Saaya still to avoid any more incidents. Saaya is going like crazy while trying to let go from the grip and Ikuto and his body guard. " Ryoga, take care of her."- Ikuto ordered.

" we should go now, Amu- sama." Yoru said.

" No!" Amu answered.

" Open your eyes, Amu. He is not Mustafa!"- Ikuto said.

" You are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right? The head of the Tsukiyomi Group of companies."

" I am surprised to see the future president of Hotori Group of companies lounging at a place like this."

" I Don't know what you are talking about."

" An honored man will not play with the feeling of other girls not to mention, a man considered to be noble and royal."

" You can think whatever you want. But you should only talk if you consider the fact that you are trespassing on my property."

The moment Tadase said that, a glaring fight between him and Ikuto started.

" Let's go Amu."- Ikuto said facing Amu.

" Amu looked at Tadase at the last moment and having a sad look on her face."

" I guess even Ikuto can feel jealous ~nya…" Yoru mumbled while they are at the elevator.

The moment they left the elevator, Ikuto said " Don't ever see him again."

" Why? Isn't he one of the men dad chose?"

" He would never choose a murderer like him."

" murderer?"- she asked in confusion.

" He already made 3 woman commit suicide because of him."

" But he also doesn't choose death on his own. But I don't think he wants to live didn't care if he live or die. Love would have been out of the question. I understand him because it was the same after all. He was just like you when we first met."- she said while having a soft smile on her face.

From his apartment's window…. Tadase is looking Amu, Ikuto and Yoru while leaving the apartment building. " You angered me, Catman…."

* * *

**Ikuto: you are so reckless… what do you think happened if me and yoru didn't appear at that moment?**

**Amu: come on Ikuto, don't be angry.**

**Ikuto: I am not angry, it's just that I am worried about you, that's all. You know how important you are for me right?**

**Amu: yes, Ikuto. I'm sorry. I will not do smething reckless again. ( hugs each other)**

**Angel: EHEM! Will the two of you just save it for the next chapter will ya?! Amu: You're right Angel… ahem..Ikuto, let go of me.**

**Ikuto: ah.. right.. oh that remind me, don't forget to hit that green button below ok?(seductively with a wink)**

**Amu: Okay Ikuto.. will you cut it off? It gives me the creeps ya know! but please review and leave your comments..thank you:)**


End file.
